nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. ---- HELP!!! I can't go to the chat can you fix this plz -Saw69 Incomplete On pages like this where the incomplete template is used many times, would it be fine to just put one incomplete template under the levels header? --Anonymoustyd m 01:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Still waiting for an answer on the NFF wiki thread. You (yourself) fallen into that category really... Also, I am looking forward to chat with you privately regarding a few things. 11:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ooooooohhhhhhh SNAP Mr. E is just being relentless! *trips and falls into "that category"* 17:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Should galleries be under headers or on separate pages? --Anonymoustyd m 22:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Gallery captions I'm sorry for asking so much questions if I'm annoying you. I'm really stupid. :P Anyway, here's my question: should gallery captions be centred? I see some articles with centred captions but others without. :/ -- Wordmark idea I was taking a look at Nitrome Wiki's current wordmark and just thought in making a new font that could be used to change the styling a little. The final outcome of this idea is the image below, and if you think it's good enough maybe we could implement it on the next wordmarks from now on? Let me know what you think! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ce/Nitrome_Kiwis.png 21:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ultimate Briefcase You deleted the article with the following reason "Nitrome wiki only covers games developed by Nitrome". Now hold on. The main page says the following: the fan-managed encyclopaedia about 'Nitrome 'state "Nitrome games" that any user can edit. We strive to be your ultimate source for''' everything Nitrome'! ''only games. I really think we should have an article about it for that reason. (And I am willing to help editing it along with Anon). Also, while we are at it, why do we have articles about Miniclip, Adobe Flash and Box2D/Cocos2D? They arent Nitrome games either. They are sites, engines or tools. Also, I really hope your solution won't be changing the headline of the wiki... Maybe open this up for discussion? Thanks for reading. 21:44, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New Guy Hello, admin! I am CROATIAISTHEBEST, a new user on this wikia. Today, I made my first edit (probably last, as this wikia is perfect and has no mistakes) I just wanted to tell hello and if I ever find something worth editing, I will. I am glad to be a part of this beutiful wiki. ^_^ Blanking inactive user's profile policy Do we have or do we need a rule relating to inactive users? Austincarter4ever said that MatiasNTRM has again blanked the userpage of inactive user, which I agree with that it's wrong. As said, Matias has done this now twice, not sure when the first time happened. So, should there be a rule denying an editing of someone else's page without permission? 19:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Singular "they" vs. virgule While the use of singular "they" is considered "informal", I could have sworn you (or maybe another user) once said that using forward slashes in article body text is also considered informal. Granted, the use of a forward slash is also "somewhat" informal, not to mention its use for permitting gender neutral language only became more prominent since the late 20th century, compared to singular they, whose use, in context, dates back to around the 14th to 16th century. I've looked through multiple dictionaries; some don't even mention "they" in its singular form as an informal use. My Webster dictionary (1976) only mentions that "they" can be used to refer to a person generally or indefinitely. There's also an Oxford dictionary I own (but it's electronic so - ?) and that only seems to specify that informal "they" only occurs when you don't refer to the subject within the same sentence - "They cut my water supply off" vs. "I asked a friend if they could help". Anywho, I say this because users such as myself and GouchnoxWiki have been using the singular form of "they" as a pronoun for "the player". Personally my quip with "he/she" is that it leaves even more room for dispute, such as the order (he/she vs. she/he) and perhaps the other forms this can be written in (why use "he/she" instead of "(s)he") whereas "they" is, in a sense, more definite, unified and arguably more concise. The point I'm trying to make here is that "he/she" and "they" for a singular subject such as "the player" both have been up for debate and can be considered informal. In that sense, wouldn't it be okay to use either set of pronouns for "the player"? Or, like I keep saying, why not simply refer to "players" indefinitely such that the group is plural and "they" becomes the ultimate non-debatable pronoun? Either way, perhaps this is worth bringing up in a forum thread. The usage of these pronouns nowadays is becoming even more and more disputed. 22:25, March 12, 2016 (UTC) 50th Gameathon Hello NOBODY! As you might know, a lot of the wikians participate in a weekly event, called the Nitrome Wiki Gameathon. We do this every week and it's a fun event to hang out, and take a little break of editing the wikia. Very soon, (to be exact, Today) will be the 50th gameathon, and it would really mean a lot to us if you could participate, or at least just join for a moment. To join the gameathon, all you need is a Google account. There is no need to use a microphone, as there is text chat. Thanks for taking your time for reading this, and I hope to see you at the gameathon! If you decide to join, just come to the Nitrome Wiki chat at 8.45PM EST so we can give you a link to the Hangout. IJZM 50th Gamethon Dear Nobody, You might not remember me, but I was AshBob5000 on Nitrome Universe. I just wanted to let you know that the Gamethon lasts longer than the 2 games we play. Most of the time 3 or more people are still there after 4 hours. Don't feel pressured to come, but there is a good chance we will all still be there after your dinner. Thanks. AshBob100 (talk) 00:26, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Advertisement User called Ruggy in Nitrome Wiki is advertising us on the newest blog article at Nitrome.com. But he also spams with it. I know that you ask why I don't report him? Why certainly, if I can remember my password to the site, which I don't right now. I am just unsure does it matter, if our Wiki is advertised by a stranger, who thinks he is best friends with us. -- 16:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Turnament/Rust Bucket navigation template As Nitrome is adding more and more content to Rust Bucket, the navigation template and pages are getting more and more crowded. The goal of a navigation template is to make it quick and easy to find the page relating to what element of the game you're looking for and thus has to be clear and straight forward. I've tried to keep this template as clean as possible, but there are a lot of elements in it, and it's sometimes difficult to quickly find what you're looking for (especially for the enemies and interactive objects). I propose that we add images to this template, much like it has been done in other wikis (1) (2). I want to keep it simple and plain, so i though that i could use the little icons from the brain monster's speech bubbles and make the missing ones in the same style. I don't know if you agree with this change on the template so i wanted to ask for permission first before setting myself a lot of icons to do. 13:03, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, you can repots my message as you see fit. Also, by "community support", you mean the approval of multiple members? I mean it's not that big of a deal i think. 18:46, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Well it might be a big deal if you want to start using images across all other game templates, which seems to be what NOBODY is suggesting. It would seem risky, on your end, to just go forth without making that change known. But if you do announce it, maybe the community will become more aware and actually help you. Just a thought, Gouchnox. 19:10, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well I have no plans for other templates to be fair, since this is more of a specific thing with this game having a lot of momentum with all the updates and large amount of content which makes the navigation template pretty crowded. I feel like these templates only require images when they contain a lot of of stuff, much like the Test Subject series one. I thought of making this one because it was convenient here, and i'm not saying that we should all jump on the bandwagon and do the same for all games. 19:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I think this would really help, especially for games where the components are not named. So in that sense, maybe if we can manage a clean design, then perhaps it would do well for other game templates to have this change. 21:23, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :I have a fair amount of sprites done in the same style as the icons from the speech bubble of brain monsters (link). The thing is that they have to be really small to not cluster the template (which is why i'm keeping them 10x11). Also i've yet to encounter brain monsters with a speech bubble for blobs or living stumps (edit: sorry, only blobs, living stumps don't have spawn icons), as the last room of level 37 is giving me lots of trouble. Those icons are likely not finished, for example the crab and mimic are gonna get a color change for sure. 21:55, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding: Logo I'm afraid I cannot make a logo for Nitrome wiki now due to the lack of resources and I am not sure what to put in the logo. Athough the Rust Bucket sewer levels would do great, I have not beaten it yet so I do not have any interesting screenshots that is worthy of bieng a logo. Additionally, you ask me to make a logo yet you never used the one I made previously when Santi wasn't available. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NOBODY#RE:_Logo Perhaps when I have cleared out the levels in Rust Bucket or if someone were to give me screenshots instead, only then would I be able to make a logo. -- 16:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : Hey Nobody, after a long playthrough of me having o go through these painful new levels, I have finally taken a few screenshots to put in the new logo. Well I hope this doesn't look indecent seeing as I had to alter a lot of things to make the sprites fit in the image. : -- 01:28, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Umm Noby... Can you revert my edit on the enemies page? Thanks. Simple message, do you know any programs available to decompile mobile games to see code, assets, etc. 11:40, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rust Bucket digital clock I don't remember at all how the clock got here, I just noticed it on the bottom corner of my screen when playing today. I had my data connection on, so it's not linked to that. My phone was updating an app or two and so I just assumed that Rust Bucket had a mini bug-fixing update and that the clock was a part of it. I don't know if it's intentional or not, but the fact that there is a unique hud and font to it led me to believe it was. I guess that it's pretty weird, but I don't know why or how it got here. I mean, this doesn't look like unintentional hud to me http://i.imgur.com/U2KiABH.png . 20:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Auto-Refresh Were you the one to add auto-refresh to the wiki? If so can you tell how? I want to help another wiki by having an admin add it there. Klemen702 (talk) 18:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : w:c:dev:AjaxRC 08:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Leap Day February 29th Level Hi NOBODY, this is I, AshBob5000, from nitrome.com. Here is the footage I recorded for the February 29th 2016 level. https://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=PxrezBViyyg AshBob100 (talk) 23:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Gouchnoxwiki That wasn't bad at all. But if you look closer the edits, I found them mocking me. This is what he said in characters (leap Day): "I know there are multiple poses, I was gonna act accordingly. Also if you don't know how to edit a table, don't do it. Feel free to give feedback and discuss about it, but I know what I'm doing here." The bold text refers to my edit. I found that rude, because I am still training code language. And this one is from enemies page: "Some of these names are to cringey not to change". I think that mocks me, because I feel Gouchnox does not respect my naming by first impression. There's some evidences I found. Nevermind, if you see him innocent. But what I want from him, is more good spirit. -- 14:14, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Need some help... Hi, I'm new to the wiki and I was wondering if I can learn more about templates and such? Help is appreciated! :^) HelpfulGuy (talk) 22:16, July 1, 2016 (UTC) EYYYYY Or as they say in Canada, EH! Anyways, this is definitely late, but I just wanted to say I hope you had a great Canada Day. ~ 09:18, July 2, 2016 (UTC) : http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromians/images/9/96/EY.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160702145648 : EY -- 14:57, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Template help? I recently created a new page but I'm having trouble linking the page to the template. What should I do? HelpfulGuy (talk) 21:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind I found out HelpfulGuy (talk) 21:54, July 2, 2016 (UTC) How would I make gifs specifically for games on mobile? What screenrecorder would I use? I understand the steps for creating a gif on browser, but not mobile. HelpfulGuy (talk) 22:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE:Gifs I was just wondering how you guys did it. Thanks for the answer. HelpfulGuy (talk) 20:46, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Reconsidering the approach to published games Yeah hey we need to have a talk about published games. I've looked through past discussions relating to this topic, and you seem to be the only one who opposes not creating articles for the published games on the wiki because they're "not made by Nitrome" and that the plan was to simply put them in a section under the Nitrome article - which I see - and think is okay. What's not okay, however, is this: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Games?diff=194621&oldid=194610 Well, let me get into the specifics here. There's nothing wrong with creating wikis for the developers who have a published game under Nitrome. But linking them in the games template like this, as though they are part of our own wiki, makes no sense. It makes navigation all the more confusing to have separate wikis for every developer, and if you're going to approve links for published game articles going on the same wiki, you might as well just make articles for the published games on this wiki. I would also like to argue that Nitrome has much more involvement with the games than simply publishing them, considering how the last two have Nitrome staff members contributing art and/or music to each of those games. Not to mention they also add the published games to their mobile games list, on the front page of their site and, of course, have the game available under "Nitrome", the same name used for the games that they create. If there was something that made it very clear to a viewer that the game had "very little" Nitrome involvement - like, say, in the example of Pixel Love, where Nitrome hosts all their PL games on a different site - then yeah, it wouldn't make sense to have published games on Nitrome Wiki. But if we were to look at this from a visitor's point of view - I think many readers would expect Nitrome Wiki to have articles on published games, simply because they are treated pretty much the same way as regular Nitrome mobile games are (except they have an extra credit to the developer). And again, I will repeat that Nitrome has also gotten involved with some of the games, contributing art and music particularly. It seems most users here have agreed that a separate namespace would be best if you want to make that fine distinction between which game is "published" and which is not. I don't personally mind if the game pages + components go in the mainspace but are categorised as "published games" or if they end up in their own custom namespace. The current way the wiki is handling published games, however, is not okay. Either these all need to be off the games template and kept strictly to the Nitrome article, on a completely separate wiki and not mentioned on the wiki at all (except on the "Nitrome" article maybe) or on the wiki with either a custom namespace or proper categorisation. But if you were to look at the past discussions held about this, it seems a custom namespace would be the best option, so I might send in a request for it soon. 19:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Wow that was a quicker response than I anticipated. :P :I see what you mean about the minimal involvement, however, my stance still remains. Because Nitrome still has some involvement with the games, that at least merits said games getting a page on the wiki. And not even just that. Regardless of whether Nitrome contributes a few words or gets "fully involved" with a game, the point is that visitors there are still not going to be able to tell the difference between a published game and an actual Nitrome game just by looking at Nitrome's mobile list page. If it's put on their site the same way as their mobile games, then it should at least be on the wiki. :I think though, because Nitrome has less involvement as opposed to their own games, a custom namespace would be more ideal. Readers would expect that we have articles on every game on their mobile list, would they not? Not to mention that the games on the App Store are put under Nitrome's name, and not something else or the developers who make said games. :Nitrome Jam games have even less Nitrome involvement for each independent game, yet we put them in a custom namespace. I mean, under that logic, they should have gotten a separate wiki right? Anon addressed something like this, I remember. Wikis such as Miniclip Wiki do write about Nitrome games such as Avalanche and I'm pretty sure Miniclip didn't get significantly "involved" with Avalanche. But since Avalanche is presented on their website, a user browsing Miniclip would probably expect a Miniclip Wiki to have an article about it, so they do. I really believe the same thing holds true for published games, most importantly because of this. :Yeah Nitrome may change the way they present published games in the future, but that future is not now. Right now, based on the current presentation, published games need a space on this wiki. I agree that they should be maybe on a custom namespace like Jam games are, but they need not be on an entirely separate wiki when Nitrome doesn't even present these games entirely separate from their own. But in the case they do, I'm all for another wiki. :This also should probably be a forum thread, so I'm gonna start one up. The comments and feedback about this are scattered at best; it would be better to have everyone be able to discuss this in one place. 09:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, can I add something else? Why would you approve of a published game related poll for this wiki's main page if this wiki shouldn't be writing about published games? It seems conflicting to me, since I don't think questions about Pixel Love games would be approved for a poll. Would they? (not to say they shouldn't, it's just I thought it's not something you would do) 09:40, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Here, I started this: Forum:How the wiki should handle published games. Feel free to clarify on what you said or something. 09:47, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Stretch Dungeon startup description One question for you: Can you write the Stretch Dungeon startup description? 14:12, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Published games forum thread Hey Nitrome NOBODY, could you perhaps reiterate your points or at least give your stance on this thread? Thanks! 18:22, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello, hello! Dare to explain yourself? From, Wikidark2 (talk) 01:35, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Ya see me? Can You Believe It? Oi, you with the girl in your avatar, can you believe this account still works? It has the most simplest password EVER! Perhaps I might use this for something, maybe as a joke. Well, after I get rid of all this dust that is, and also fulfill my tasks seeing as the angry notes left by the Nitrome Boss are still in abundance. Sigh, what I do for peanuts. --NOBODY's Sister (talk) 16:16, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It is almost the end of 2016 #There's a n00b poll suggestionz #Also, wasn't there a thread you were planning to reply to? Meh don't worry; I kind of forgot about it until I popped by on here. peace out 09:09, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey NOBODY. SOP EDITING THJE ENEMIES SECTION OF GREEN NINJA!!! With hatred, Williampenn57 (your mortal enemy) Block: Williampenn57 I don't agree with this block on Williampenn57, seeing as the user and you are only having issues on one mainspace page. In such a case, it would make more sense to just lock the page if the edit warring gets really bad. Both of you should probably use the Green Ninja talk page to discuss naming conventions, and I've encouraged this user to do the same. I've unblocked him for the time being, but if he starts acting up again, then further action will be taken. 05:56, January 2, 2017 (UTC) External image whitelisting? I forgot to ask this from a while back, but there's a MediaWiki page that allows wikis to whitelist image hosting sites that, once the direct image URL is put in, will substituted the picture in its place as opposed to leaving just a URL. I just remember seeing it on Cave Story Wiki a while back and that wiki does change Imgur direct file links into their actual pictures. I'm wondering if we should consider also requesting some image hosting sites to be added, such that pictures previously added via certain hosting sites people used to use (Photobucket, Imageshack, etc.) will still work. Or have these become too obsolete? 01:39, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, NOBODY! Do you mind if I add the below gaming footer to the main page? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 15:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hop Swap beta music I first found out about Hop Swap before Nitrome had officially "released" it when a gameplay video was uploaded on YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DIVJ4FW0sU of this, I guess, "pre-release" version. When the game actually got released and I downloaded it, I was surprised to hear that the blue world music had changed (my guess is that people did comment that the changing between the two worlds sounds weird with the beta music). So I decided to go searching for an older version of Hop Swap's APK, as the links that were currently provided in the video etc. obviously pointed to the latest version. I managed to find an APK of v34, downloaded it, installed the APK to Bluestacks and used Audacity to record the blue world theme. 23:53, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 150???? I almost forgot, but I still have about twenty minutes (in my timezone) to say HAPPY 150TH CANADA DAY to you and your sister! The celebrations must be huge in Toronto, I presume? :) 06:38, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :Aw, man, you didn't go out for the festivities? NOBODY, come on. :P :I've been replying to both my own talk page and the one of the person who messaged me, because I want to preserve the flow of the conversation better in archives. Knowing that the messenger won't receive a notification, however, I also paste the message on the other person's talk page (and it seems the majority of users here would prefer replying on the other user's talk page anyway). I was hoping I'd eventually be able to just reply on my own talk page and put some sort of Talkback as a notification. 17:49, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Interactive Object Name? Greetings, NOBODY. Remember how I brought up that question yesterday about the interactive object? Well, I don't know a good name for it due to how simplistic it is. Can you help me think of a name to use for its article header please? <:3 Sincerely, AustinCarter4Ever 21:47, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I'll add the image when I get on my computer! :3 (And info if need be) 14:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) gif upload not working Howdy. I've done some bug hunting in TSA2 and I actually found 4-5 glitches. So naturally I spend a few hours testing more and making gifs. Except I just tried uploading said gifs, and the wiki sent me an error message. Tried with gifv, uploading on other wikis, all that, not working (though regular images are working). So I'm just wondering if there's some kind of groundbreaking new format shenanigans, some kind of steps I have to follow to upload them or something along those lines. Or it could be all wrong on my end, I wouldn't see why but hey that's a possibility. If you have any idea of what I should do, I'll be more than welcome. Cheers. 22:45, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :I dug a bit deeper into the software I was using to record the gifs in the first place, and it turns out it messed up somewhere and started exporting 78 Mb files for no real reason. I have fixed my issue now and I can upload the files again (I didn't think it was a size problem at first since those were fairly short gifs and the error message from wikia said nothing about file size). I'm gonna go ahead and post a whole bunch of glitches to the TSA2 page. :Thanks for both of you guy's inputs, cheers. : 13:58, September 16, 2017 (UTC) You have new wiki messages Hey NOBs, check your Discord PMs. 07:35, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Separate page for all Test Subject glitches I'm in the middle of posting glitches on the TSA2 page (there are more to come), and I feel like the glitch section takes way too much space on this page as well as on the TSC pages, and they should deserve their own page. Also, since these games were all made in the same engine, there are a lot of glitches that carry on to multiple games of the series (like portal clipping or Rex209 collision glitches). So I'm just asking for the permission for me to do that, since I don't know if that's a thing that has been done on this wiki before or is allowed in the first place. Cheers. 13:18, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Today: Magnavox Oddysey Fan is Back! Hi, NOBODY, I'm back! Renember me? Sorry for the error-fillied edits including similarities that are actually concidence and confunding adzes with boot soles, right? i was a young boy that still plays at the time, i'm the same age as you now, and i'm more decent and mature i considerer, also i'm actually embarazed of what i did before about edits. My actuality is now different: I'm not so interested to nitrome nowadays, and i went inspired to make a full-leght game now. I'm also today to inspired to tell internet strangers about my game ideas because of my inspiration, i published it on a certain social media website, but for some unconvenient, i deleted it, and i decided to choose some other option... at the end i decided to choose you and the others i was at the time of editing by me. So, i'll tell you, before on time, when i was enjoying with games for periods of time (from a few weeks to one year) including other enjoyment stuff like tv shows, there was a point of each period i got inspired to make my own full videogame, adding to it ideas inspired on what i was enjoying at the time. Today, i'm currently working on it, well, there are 2 great personal proyects of 2 games i'll/i'm currently working on, because of inspirational reasons, also situational with the games, and the fact of i decided to surprise my friends and family more than usual, with something big like a full game, as i always surprise they with my talent, that's, as they say to me, how i draw (Hand-made, on MS paint, etc...), that looks fine like old cartoons that are hand-drawn, it means i draw like those cartoon animators, right? Here's the 2 games and their summaries in text: One : https://goo.gl/ThjQ7H Two : https://goo.gl/HprqiC (They are actually from the original from the social media website, now deleted, but they're taken before the deletion) As i'm currently working on those games like Frosty Fly Trap did with Happy Jump Land (I renember! Do you?), there's some things with bugs and i don't know how to fix it, but i get help at the forum, as i started since last year, programming and with composing. Making graphic art and draw is since long ago. What do you think about the two? What similitude to other thing have you found? (Sorry, i like to make someone else make this with my creations, (laughs) also, related to this, it's unfair to confirm references and inspirations on fanon wiki articles at all...) Tell the games to the others you meet! I'm waiting for your answer i now like! Have you a nice day! Magnavox Oddy sey Fan 21:55, March 2, 2018 (UTC) 'The lost achievement: Sign Language' Good afternoon! I'm in dire need of some help: i finished Iceabreaker two times, and got 30/30 achievements but the page here shows one more (aside from "close shave" that was erased from the game, right?), some "Sign Language" but I cannot achieve it. Is that a bug? Was it scrapped too like "close shave"? Maybe the mission signpost to slice is not the sign with the balloon? Please gimme a hand, that's one of my favourite game! Thank you for your time DerCreator (talk) 11:25, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Proposal for collaboration Hello, I recently became the head of the Flash Gaming Wiki, and I came across this wiki which also covers a group of flashgames. My question is; would you be interested in a potential partnership / alliance between the two wikis, along with Nitrome Pixellove and Nitrome Fanfiction? An alliance between the four? If accepted, I'll link the three Nitrome Wikis in the custom Rail Module at the right of the pages on the Flash Gaming Wiki as well as on the main page. In return, you can link the Flash Gaming Wiki on the Nitrome Wikis. Another thing I'd do is make a rule on my wiki that prohibits creation of articles pertaining to Nitrome on the Flash Gaming Wiki and instead do so on the appropriate Nitrome Wiki. And in return, you could make a rule where articles from non-Nitrome media should be posted on the Flash Gaming Wiki. This will redirect users to both wikis as well as attract more contributors to our sites and have them grow in size and popularity (in the case of the Nitrome Wikis, make them even bigger). A win-win situation in the benefit of all four sites. Feel free to take your time regarding the proposal. If you have ideas yourself or guidelines, please let me know. Best regards, Wither 19:14, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :My apologies, but it seems you have not yet noticed my message — at least to me. How does this proposal sound? If you've decided or have any ideas or guidelines, you know where to find me. =) Wither 10:41, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I noticed it. Hello, I'm Cadethefrogger, I know this is none of my buisness, but I am intrigued by your proposal. Nobody might not see this, or maybe he might, I don't really know, but I would like to hear more about this! Cadethefrogger (talk) 15:36, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Hello Cade, thanks for your interest! I'm more than willing to discuss more about the collaboration, but I'd prefer to wait for NOBODY to step into the conversation. If you want to know some more, feel free to ask me; preferably on my wall on the Flash Gaming Wiki. Have a nice day! =) Wither 18:29, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Hello! I am Cadethefrogger! I have been helping many wikis in my time here in fandom. I couldn't Help but notice that this wiki is missing a lot of things. (I hope you feel no offense by this) Some pages are not up to date, games and updates are missing, and it doesn't have much code here. I have been able to use code to help many wikis, and I was wondering if I could do the same for this one. I am approaching you, because you are a bureaucrat, and are the highest on the leaderboard. Hope you concider this! Cadethefrogger (talk) 19:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for helping. What code ideas do you have? -- 00:11, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Well, if I become admin, I can add a back to the top bar, rename ranks, add images and names to badges, change what the chat says when you enter and leave, I can do a ton. I know it does seem very upfront to ask for admin already, but I will not act like an admin. I won't ban anyone (unless you tell me to) and I won't use the abilities for anything but coding. Speaking of banning, I can also rename the blocked thing by the name to anything you want! Hope you like my ideas! Cadethefrogger (talk) 02:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Can I just say that...having a lack of "code" is not necessarily a bad thing? Sometimes less is more. 10:36, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Poll page update I've left a poll suggestion on the poll suggestion page about flightless nitrome birds. I know it's been a while since someone left a suggestion on that page, but it would still be great if you kept the page updated with your opinion. Nitromizer369, 11:16 (UTC), December 12 2018. Howdy! I'm back! I will be working on a lot of the games that don't have anything, like flat pack, and hop swap, and all those games. I also remember us talking about coding ideas, and one of them is to rename the ranks. But if you don't really feel the need for code, I am completely fine with that, and I understand. Cya! Thanks for listening Thank for listening Thanks for putting my poll idea on the front page! Sorry about the news slider error, I was trying to update it to match the latest news. If you know how, could you please update the pictures, words and links on the news slider? (I've already tryed, it didn't work). Nitromizer369, 19:15 (UTC) February 4, 2019.